In the sports of paintball and airsoft, pneumatic guns are used to deliver the paintball or airsoft pellet to a target. Loaders may be used to hold a quantity of paintballs or airsoft pellets and to supply those projectiles to the pneumatic gun. It may be desirable to have a loader with increased capacity to enable longer play times between reloading.